


Hiding

by wickedlygelphie



Category: Broadway RPF, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I refuse to believe otherwise, but we’ll see I guess, idk where i’m going with this yet, mostly fluff actually, okay thanks enjoy, they totally hooked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedlygelphie/pseuds/wickedlygelphie
Summary: As Wicked is close to completion, it turns out there is a lot the two leading ladies are hiding from each other, and the rest of the world.
Relationships: Kristin Chenoweth/Idina Menzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this might be really messy, because I don’t really know where I’m going with it yet, but I guess we’ll have to wait and see! :)

It was the last few days before the previews would begin in San Francisco. As pressure mounted, the atmosphere between the cast and crew became increasingly strained. Even Idina and Kristin and more or less told each other to fuck off, which had almost put Stephen into cardiac arrest. Later though, they had both shared a laugh over how purple his face became, and compared him to the grapes that were served with the dessert at the restaurant they were at. Despite being in direct competition with each other, they hadn't previously had any problems working with each other. They both worked together as one, and when they connected, they connected. Their differences is what made them such great partners, and it was their differences that made Elphaba and Glinda the characters they were. They made each other work just a little bit harder, and they made each other better. 

As rehearsals were coming to a close, they were going over No Good Deed for what to Idina felt like the millionth time that day. They were still tweaking lyrics and some notes, which put her on edge. In less than 3 days they should be ready to go, and she felt further from "ready to go" than she had in a long time. After going over the song so many times, her voice could barely make it to the highest notes at this point, but out of pure professionalism she decided against requesting for a break. Kristin had made her way to the corner of the room they were rehearsing in, simply watching the performance out of the corner of her eye as she packed her bag. She could easily tell Idina had had enough for one day, but who was she to stop her. She was old enough to make her own decisions, she thought. Kristin eventually settled into the corner, sitting down on her bag and began watching the performance with full attention, in awe of the woman performing. It became more and more noticeable that Idina was out of it, but it wasn't until she noticed her looking faint that she began to worry. Just was she was about to speak up, Idina did so herself. 

"Do you mind if I- if I fetch some water?" She stuttered through short, fast breaths. Kristin watched on, and wondered how much longer she would be able to stand before her legs gave out. 

"Of course not! Take your time." Winnie said as she sat down at the piano next to Stephen, discussing some notes. 

Kristin watched as Idina brought a hand to her chest and began to walk out of the room. On her way out she walked past her, and there was no doubt in Kristin's mind that something was seriously wrong. She pushed herself off of the ground and quietly exited the rehearsal space and followed Idina down the hall. She watched as Idina disappeared into one of the bathroom and locked the door behind her. As she came closer she could hear faint, yet uncontrollably aggressive and uncontrollable sobs coming from the locked bathroom. Without second thought she brought her hand up and knocked lightly on the door. The noice from inside died down as Idina cleared her throat. 

"I'll be out in a minute." The voice said from inside, trying to sound as normal as possible, and failing terribly. 

"Idina, it's just me." Kristin responded, and after a few muffled sounds from inside the door unlocked and opened slowly. Inside stood Idina, mascara running down her face, with messy hair. Still holding a hand over her chest, she looked utterly terrified. Kristin stepped closer and inside the small bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her again. She made a move to hug Idina, which she backed away from almost immediately. 

"I don't know what to do!" Idina said in a panic.  
"I can't breathe-" She wasn't lying, as the only other sounds in the bathroom came from her uncontrollable hyperventilating. 

"Schhh... calm down, Dee." Kristin said and motioned to the toilet behind Idina.  
"Sit down, and take a deep breath." She said. Idina did as she was told and Kristin bent down on the floor in front of her.

"I can't!" Idina exclaimed after a few failed attempts at steadying her breath. Kristin could notice a drop of sweat running down the other woman's forehead, and gently wiped it away before placing her hand on Idina's shaking knee. 

"Sure you can. I'll do it with you." She said and looked up at Idina.  
"In through your nose..." Kristin demonstrated and with a long shaky breath Idina mimicked her.  
"And out through your mouth..." She continued and Idina let out an unsteady breath.  
"In through your nose, and out through your mouth..." Kristin continued to do the exercise with her, and it seemed to work as she rubbed small circles on Idina's knee.  
"Think about all those yoga exercises you spend your free time doing." She joked, which brought a slight chuckle from Idina in response. They sat breathing for a few more moments, Idina slowly but surely relaxing, as the shaking in her legs died down. After a few quiet moments Idina broke the silence. 

“There’s no way they’re letting me out on that stage on Saturday. I mean, look at me, I can’t even hold a note.” She laughed lightly, but the hurt in her eyes and voice showed her true feelings on the subject.  
“The show is so amazing and I bring it down. You’re all amazing and I’m just... not good enough.” She rested her head in her hands, but kept almost constant eye contact with Kristin. 

“Do you realise how insane you sound right now?” Kristin said, in shock at Idina’s low self esteem.  
“I was out there in awe of you. You breathe so much life into the character, and I’ve never seen anything like it. The raw emotion in your voice is what ties together the whole show, darn it!” 

“Thank you, Kristin, that means a lot. But I’ve always struggled with my self esteem, and it has always ultimately been my downfall. I’m sure as soon as I walk back into that rehearsal room they’re going to tell me they put Eden in my place, and that my flight back to New York is booked for 6AM tomorrow morning. I can’t tell my brain to tell me otherwise.” Idina let out a deep sigh and wiped a few tears from under her eyes and cheeks. 

“Dee, listen to me. They chose you for a reason. You wouldn’t be here if they didn’t have the faith in you, or believed you weren’t fit for the role. We’re perfect together, and you’re the most dedicated and hardworking performer I’ve met in the industry. Yes, sure, Eden is great, but she’s not you.” Kristin said, unsure if she was helping or hurting. By this point she decided she might as well just continue, since Idina wasn’t exactly protesting.  
“The show wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t in it. It’d be bland and boring. I know there’s only so much I can say and do, but you have to believe in yourself. I could see how tired you were out there, you’re overworked and exhausted. That’s why you couldn’t hit every note. Not because you’re terrible.”

“Well, if I was as good of a performer you say that I am, then I should be able to hit those notes, not matter what.” Idina argued, and Kristin became increasingly worried of the way Idina’s mind worked. Was she telling these things to herself every day? God. 

“Idina, you’re only human. And for a human you’re pretty darn resilient and strong. I wouldn’t be playing Glinda still if I wasn’t acting opposite you. I would’ve dropped out if they got someone else.” Kristin responded.

“No, because then you wouldn’t know anything about me.” 

“Are you kidding? I was at your audition, Dee. I saw you, and though I had no say in the decision, I made a promise to myself to back down if they didn’t hire you. I never told anyone that, but it’s true.” She said, and felt a slight stinging in her eyes. She couldn’t cry now, this was about Idina, not her and her emotional nature. 

“You really mean that?” Idina sniffled and placed a hand over Kristin’s. 

“Of course I do.” Kristin smiled. She was met by a light but genuine smile that reached Idina’s eyes, and felt content in her ability to calm down her friend.  
“Now let’s get you out of this bathroom and back into that rehearsal, and you’re going to do that number one final time and you’re going to belt you’re heart out and deliver the best performance you’ve ever done, then we’ll go back to my hotel room, order some room service, maybe watch a movie and we can talk more about this later, all right?” She continued. Idina nodded and stood up from the toilet, still holding Kristin’s hand. They walked back into the room together, and Kristin watched on in the corner as Idina began the odd chant of the song. She couldn’t stop the smile that was beginning to form on her face. A smile of pure and utter amazement and admiration. A smile of pure, undeniable love.


End file.
